


Vicchan's (and Viktor's) Angel

by faeriefirefly



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 18OI AU Week 2019: Day 6, As it should be, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Doggie Day Spa AU, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Smitten Victor Nikiforov, Unfairly Beautiful Katuski Yuuri, no beta - we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 03:32:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19142701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faeriefirefly/pseuds/faeriefirefly
Summary: Written for the 18+!!! on ICE Server Discord AU Week 2019: Day 6 - ShopViktor sighed as Yura’s yell echoed back to his office. He dragged himself off his chair and ambled down the hall, gearing up for putting on the bubbly mask once again. “Yes, Yura?” he said pleasantly as he walked into the lobby, before stopping in his tracks. There in front of the desk was the most adorable miniature Makkachin, if a little redder in color and a LOT dirtier. Even better, the tiny poodle was in the arms of the most beautiful boy Viktor had ever seen, who was almost as dirty. A black bird nest topped his head and dirt smudged his rounded cheeks but neither detracted from his lovely mahogany eyes, framed by thick lashes and shyly blinking up at Viktor from behind blue glasses. Viktor’s headache was instantly gone.





	Vicchan's (and Viktor's) Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you always to my fic soulmate [Dedica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedica/pseuds/Dedica) for brainstorming help even if I pantsed this in the last couple of hours and didn't send it to you for a beta! And thank you to all my writer/reader friends on the [18+!!! on ICE](https://discordapp.com/invite/jRXfSXc) discord server for your encouragement, with a special thanks to [ Aurone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurone/pseuds/Aurone) for heading up AU Week!
> 
> This story turned out a bit differently from what I initially imagined (they really take on a life of their own more often than not, and I find the stories that spring to life and use me as a conduit are much better than the ones I actively try to write...) but I think it's still true to character. Viktor will always be smitten by unfairly beautiful Yuuri, no matter the universe. I hope you enjoy this as much as I did!

Viktor sighed, squinting against the sun’s glare as he flipped the sign on the door. It was a bright and early Saturday morning and he was nursing a hangover-fueled headache despite the water and aspirin he’d downed earlier. He should never have listened to Chris last night, shouldn’t have even answered the phone. He knew going out clubbing the night before the busiest day of the week was a bad idea but he let his best friend talk him into it anyway. And to make the day even worse, his receptionist called off, Georgi moaning something about Anya that Viktor didn’t have time to listen to this morning.

He turned to head back to the front desk, ready as he would ever be to face the day, patting Makka’s head on the way. He tied on his apron before settling in to take a look at the schedule. First up was Finn the Irish setter for a bath and nail trim. The lovable goofball invariably had burrs stuck in his luxurious red coat from all the rabbits he chased through the brush. The bell on the door chimed on cue and Viktor pasted on his trademark smile, gritting his teeth through the pain in his head as he greeted the first customer of the day. Makka did the same, giving Finn a boof in welcome. Rory dropped him off with a halfhearted apology as Viktor noted the usual tangled state of his fur, and Viktor called Yura to the front so he could get started.

His cousin was a scowling, grouchy teenager who he really didn’t want manning the front desk, but he didn’t have a choice today with Mila on vacation. Even though Yura staunchly said he was a cat person and was bristly at best with people, dogs loved him and he begrudgingly loved them back, a welcome pair of helping hands around the spa. But unfortunately, Viktor wouldn’t have any help with bathing and blowouts today, always so much easier as a two man job with his larger clients, like Finn and Lucy the Labradoodle lined up for later this morning.  

The morning passed quickly, Viktor lost in the routine of baths and conditioning treatments and trims and massages and pet safe nail color. Makka’s Doggie Day Spa was the only one offering all the extra services on top of regular grooming. His friends had rolled their eyes and said it was too much but Viktor knew there were people out there who spoiled their pets as much as he did Makkachin, and he’d been proven right, the spa becoming the most popular pet business in town in a matter of months. His lunch break was nonexistent, a hurried scarfing down a sandwich in the back of the shop before relieving Yura at the front so he could go eat his own lunch.

Yura was back in a short half hour and Viktor was back to the grind, greeting Fifi the Maltese, there for a bath and blowout and pink highlights. Blessedly, there was a brief break in appointments late afternoon. Viktor had finished up Jack’s bath and brush early, the monkey-faced Affenpinscher’s wiry coat easy to wrangle, for which he was glad as the headache was still a constant presence behind his eyes. He closed them gratefully as he took a seat in his office for the first time that day. He would snatch some rest until his last appointment, after which he could go home and take the nap his headache demanded. But his peace was short lived.

“Oi! Old man!”

Viktor sighed as Yura’s yell echoed back to his office. He dragged himself off his chair and ambled down the hall, gearing up for putting on the bubbly mask once again. “Yes, Yura?” he said pleasantly as he walked into the lobby, before stopping in his tracks. There in front of the desk was the most adorable miniature Makkachin, if a little redder in color and a LOT dirtier. Even better, the tiny poodle was in the arms of the most beautiful boy Viktor had ever seen, who was almost as dirty. A black bird nest topped his head and dirt smudged his rounded cheeks but neither detracted from his lovely mahogany eyes, framed by thick lashes and shyly blinking up at Viktor from behind blue glasses. Viktor’s headache was instantly gone.

“Can you work him in today?” Yura jerked his chin toward the angel’s dog, who was panting happily.

“Of course!” Viktor beamed at the angel. “Right this way!” He didn’t usually bring his human clients back with their dogs—okay, he never did, since people tended to get in the way and dogs tended to behave much better without their parents around—but he didn’t want to let this angel out of his sight.

Yura rolled his eyes and snorted, no doubt able to tell exactly what was going on in Viktor’s mind. He knew Viktor’s type.

The angel spoke as he followed Viktor to the back. “Th-thank you so much! I just found him. I fished him out of a storm culvert and, well, you can see he really needs a bath.” He chuckled nervously. “So do I. This shop is the first one that came up on Google and we were right around the corner, so I headed straight here.”

Wow—a literal angel for this poor pup. “Oh my goodness!” Viktor cooed at the little dog as they entered the bathing room. “What a lucky boy you are, to be rescued! I wonder what happened?”

“I know.” The angel made the saddest face and Viktor’s heart squeezed in his chest at the sight. “He looks like he was down there for a while. No collar or anything.”

Viktor couldn’t help but agree as he lifted the pup from his angel’s arms. The tiny thing was filthy and he could feel the knobs of his spine as he ran a hand down his little back. “Hmm, let’s see if he’s chipped,” he said as he turned and rummaged for the wand with his free hand.

“Chipped?” The angel sounded confused, and Viktor turned to see his perfect face marred by a little frown.

“Microchipped. So he can be reunited with his owner if he’s lost.” Viktor gently set the pup down in the sink and waved the scanner over the back of his neck, down his back and over his shoulders a few times to no avail. “Nope, nothing.”

“Oh,” came the soft, slightly sad reply from the angel.

“It’s ok! He seems quite happy to have been rescued! Now, let’s see if he’s happy to get a bath and then we can get some food in him.” Viktor handed the angel a packet of wet wipes to clean himself up, then ran the sprayer over the little dog, lathering puppy-no-more-tears shampoo over him three times before the water ran clean. He looked even skinnier with his fur plastered to his sides but let out a happy little bark as he looked at his angel adoringly and wiggled, stamping his little feet. Viktor laughed and scooped him up in a towel, handing him over to his angel’s waiting arms and leading them back to the break room, where he directed them to Makka’s food and water. She would be happy to share with this little guy, he was sure, even if Viktor would need to wash the bowls out after he ate just in case.

The angel sat down on the floor against the wall, putting the puppy down next to him and encouraging him to eat in a soft voice. Viktor watched the pup closely—he knew how some dogs were with food, especially hungry dogs whose meals had been scarce in the past, and didn’t want him to choke on kibble or eat himself sick. The pup was more interested in a long drink of water, but soon sniffed the food delicately and perched his front paws on the bowl to dig in with gusto. His angel laughed delightedly and cooed praise at the puppy before looking up at Viktor with those big brown eyes. “Thank you again, so much. I didn’t really know what to do and just showed up here.”

“You are both very welcome. I have to get ready for my next appointment, but you can to stay here as long as you like. Do you know what you’re going to do with him?”

The angel bit his lip and looked longingly at the little dog. “I would hate to take him to the shelter.”

“Well he’s a sweet little thing and loves you already; I’m sure he wouldn’t mind staying with you,” Viktor said as the pup finished eating and yawned, toddling the few steps over to his angel and putting his head on his knee.

“I’ve never had a dog before. I’ve always wanted one but…” The angel trailed off, biting his lip again nervously even as he picked up the pup with the towel and cuddled him close.

“Well, I know all about dogs! I can help you get him settled in. Can you wait here until we close? We can head to the pet store and get everything he needs, and I’ll call Yakov to see if he can examine him before we go. He really needs a vet checkup right away.”

Those beautiful eyes blinked up at him again. “Are you sure? I would hate to impose.”

“It’s not an imposition at all, I promise!” he assured.

Makkachin chose that moment to wander in and sniff his angel’s wide-eyed face before nosing at the sleeping bundle in his arms. She approved, licking the pup’s fuzzy little head once and settling herself down for a nap against his angel’s side with a soft huff.

Viktor laughed. “See? Makka will love having a new friend! Just give me an hour to take care of Queen Elizabeth and close up, then we can go.”

“Sounds good,” his angel said as he snuggled the puppy closer and laid a hand on Makkachin’s back, stroking through her soft curls.

Viktor didn’t rush through the pawdicure, knowing if he made a mistake he’d have to start over again, but he didn’t dawdle, either. He soon sent the Yorkie off with silky soft pads and striking red toenails, then flipped the sign and locked the door. Yura breezed past him, grunting his goodbye, surely on his way to hang out with Beka, glued to his best friend’s side as he was. Viktor headed back to the break room, throwing his apron in the hamper and calling Yakov as he went. His heart squeezed again at the sight before him, Makkachin, the tiny dog, and his angel all asleep on the floor, and he backed out to give them a few more minutes as he talked to his uncle.

“So the dog doesn’t have a name yet. And the owner?”

Viktor drew a blank at Yakov’s question. He couldn’t believe he hadn’t gotten his angel’s name. “Um, hold on a second.”

Yakov let out a long-suffering sigh, saying, “Vitya, just bring them over,” before hanging up with a click.    

Viktor paced back into the break room and crouched down beside the puppy pile. He lifted a hand to his angel’s face, brushing back messy black bangs before gently shaking his shoulder. His angel woke with a start, looking around in confusion before a soft, sleepy smile broke over his face.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you. I just realized I don’t know your name so I couldn’t call it out, and I can’t just call you my lovely angel.” Oh. He’d said that last part out loud.

His angel’s face flushed with color and he squeaked as he sat up. “Oh! I’m Yuuri. Katsuki Yuuri.”

Viktor stood and held out his hand. What a beautiful name for a beautiful boy. “Yuuri,” he said through his smile, drawing out the vowels and savoring the feel of it. “I’m Viktor. It’s truly a pleasure to meet you. Shall we?” 

Yuuri took his outstretched hand and let Viktor help pull him up, the puppy still cradled against his chest in his other arm, while Makkachin grumbled at her comfortable backrest being taken away.

“We’ll head over to Yakov’s for a checkup, then to the pet store, then I was thinking we could get dinner? I know a café with a pet-friendly patio.” Viktor smiled charmingly down at Yuuri, still holding his hand and standing a little to close for polite company.

“That—that sounds good. Would you mind coming back to my place afterward?” Yuuri flushed a little darker. “To help get Vicchan settled, I mean.”

“Of course! I’ll do anything you want, Yuuri,” he purred, thrilled to notice the similarity between the puppy’s new name and his own diminutive, though Yuuri couldn’t know that.

But Yuuri’s face was tomato red now. Maybe he should reel it in; he was coming on a little strong. He made to drop Yuuri’s hand but his angel’s fingers tightened around his and he couldn’t help the goofy grin spreading over his face in response. He couldn’t believe his bad day had turned around so spectacularly. He tugged at the hand in his and clicked his tongue for Makka to follow him, out the door and into the first steps of a new life with an angel by his side.


End file.
